


The games Gerard likes to play

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys in Skirts, Brothers, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Facials, Frerard, Frikey, Gay, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Name-Calling, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Slash, Spanking, Tears, Voyeurism, Waycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey has a crush a on Frank. Frank is Gerard's. Gerard like to play games with Mikey and Frank joins in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The games Gerard likes to play

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine Frank Gerard and Mikey do not belong to me. They belong to themselves. They do not condone incest. I made this up its fiction. Not true.
> 
> I want to thank my beta reader who fixed this fic for me dawn_defender

I would always watch him when we're on stage but he had no idea since he always had his eyes on Gerard. I knew my brother was beautiful, he was also great in bed. I had to admit that I was a bit jealous of him. I had wanted Frank ever since we first met him. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other on or off stage. The first time they kissed on stage I nearly dropped my bass. 

Now here we are years later in the middle of Danger Days. We just finished a show and a few of us are backstage. I follow Frank with my eyes as he crosses the dressing room. I was leaning back on the sofa when he grabbed a beer from the mini fridge. He was soaked in sweat from head to toe, his long hair was dripping with perspiration. I followed the bottle up to his lips as he took a long swig. I knew I was getting turned on.  
I should’ve walked away then but I couldn't move. I was startled when Gerard spoke right next to my ear. 

"Stare any harder and you'll set him on fire," Gerard joked. I blushed, having been caught and embarrassed, I could feel my entire face burning. He kissed my cheek with a wet smack, then straightened up to stride across the room towards Frank. I was mortified. I wanted to run out of the room in tears but I didn't. I sat there watching them. Gerard leaned close to Frank, whispering in his ear.

I couldn’t hear them but I was sure they were talking about me. Frank turned and locked eyes with me from across the room. He set his beer bottle down and crossing the room towards me. I was a bit scared I must admit. He squatted down between my legs taking my hands in his. Unlike what I had expected, he didn't make fun of me at all. From the corner of my eye I see Gerard watching us across the room.

"Mikey I'm sorry I never paid attention to you before. Why didn't you just tell me how you felt?" he said. I just stuttered nonsense. It was all irrelevant to the situation but he still smiled. He stroked my cheek and said, "It’s alright."

Leaning in he pressed his lips to my own. A moment that I had wished for so many times in the past. My eyes fluttered closed as he kissed me deeply. He stood up and pulled me with him wrapping his arms around my waist. He kissed me more deeply now, his tongue diving into my mouth. My eyes fluttered closed cutting off everything around me as I gave in. I was startled once more as I felt lips on my neck. I realized quickly that it was Gerard who had been watching us silently. His arms slid around me from behind. 

"We need to to move this to the bus," he mouthed against my neck. Frank nodded pulling away. I followed them back to the tour bus quickly. They took me into the back where there is a large bed in the back room.  
"Strip," Gerard commanded. I did as he asked me to having no idea what was on their minds. When I was completely naked I felt vulnerable.  
"Lay down on your back," Frank told me exchanging a look with Gerard. I did as they asked me to.  
"Now spread your legs," Gerard said. I had never been so uncomfortable in my life. No one had ever seen me this weak except for Gerard. It was hard to tell him no. Anyone who had ever known Gerard knew this. I spread my legs open for him and Frank. Gerard stood behind Frank with his arms wrapped around his waist as they watched me.

"Does this turn you on Frank?" Gerard whispered to him. He did not speak only nodded his head and bit his lip. "Not wide enough. Spread them as far as you can get them Mikes," Gerard said. I really wanted to tell him no. Instead I did as he asked.  
"I want you to stretch yourself open while we watch," Frank told me. I heard Gerard hum in approval. Gerard quickly grabbed a bottle of lube and tossed it at me.  
I grabbed it and squirted some on to my fingers. I was a bit angry at Gerard for doing this to me in front of Frank.

I slowly pushed one finger into my hole, moving it in and out, then added a second one scissoring them inside me. I worked my way up to three fingers, stretching myself as much as I could. I was getting hard even if I was uncomfortable with Frank watching me like this. 

"That’s enough," Gerard told me in a commanding tone. He let go of Frank to dig in a drawer on the side of the bed. He tossed Frank a light saber that we often play fought with. My eyes widened when I saw it. I shook my head, knowing what was coming. Gerard always did shit like this to me before Frank had taken his attention completely away.Frank came over to the bed crawling up between my spread legs. He stuck out his hand to me. 

"Give me the lube," he said. I watched as he poured it into his hand. He quickly spread it all over the end of the light saber. I shifted nervously as Frank placed his hands on my thighs, pushing my legs apart even further. He pressed the end of the light saber against my opening. It was uncomfortable as it entered me, stretching me open further.

"That’s a good boy," Gerard said from over Franks shoulder. Frank pushed it as deep as he dared before he started to move it in and out. It hurt a bit more than I had expected but I quickly adjusted. My cock was aching to be touched but he intentionaly ignored it. I took the light saber inside me like a wanton slut. I felt shame burning my cheeks. Suddenly, Gerard’s hands reached around Frank and undid his pants, freeing Frank’s cock. He gently begin stroking it causing Frank to roughly thrust the saber inside me. I could tell how excited he really was. 

"Stop," Gerard told him softly. Frank quickly complied. "Take it out of him," he told Frank. He eased the light saber out of me leaving me feeling empty. 

"Get on your hands and knees Mikey," Gerard barked at me. I quickly scrambled to my hands and knees baring my ass to them. I could hear them whispering behind me but I couldn't see them. I jumped when the belt first hit me but I knew better than to try to get away from it. I realized quickly that Frank was wielding the belt.

The sounds of the belt striking my skin filled the small room. It hurt more than I cared to admit. I was angered that my cock managed to throb in pleasure beneath the pain I was feeling. I felt tears sting my eyes but I didn't let them fall. I started to feel regret for wanting Frank. I knew this was why Gerard was doing this to me.  
The belt fell against my ass once more marking the bare skin. The room is quiet other than the sound of the belt rushing through the air to whip against my ass. They were making less noise then before, and I was starting to worry until I heard Gerard’s voice. 

"That’s enough Frank," he tells him. I feel a hand gently caressing the skin on my burning ass. I realize right away it is Gerard’s. "That’s going to hurt for awhile," he says. A piece of cloth gets thrown onto my back. 

"Put that on," Gerard says.  
'Not this again...' I think to myself. I grab the skirt off the bed making ugly faces at Gerard, I hate when he does this to me. I slipped the skirt on and waited. 

"Back on your hands and knees," he gestures towards the bed while Frank whistled at me. 

"Fuck you," I grumbled angrily.

"Oh, we intend to," Frank shot back. Gerard caressed my hips. 

"I love seeing you in this skirt," he says in a husky voice. "Fuck him," he commanded. Frank didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed my hips and entered me so roughly he almost knocked me over. He started thrusting into me wildly, his hips slapping against my own. The sound of skin on skin filled the room.  
Oh I had dreamed of having Frank, it really turns me on to have him in me. It also makes me angry that it had be like this. Frank leaned his body against my back pressing himself as deep as could into me. He placed his lips next to my ear flicking out his tongue to lick it. 

"You are really turning me on in this skirt," he whispered. It made my dick throb and leak precum. I moaned very loudly unable to control myself, I heard Gerard laugh behind me. My moan only served to turn Frank on even more as his nails dug into my hips, he started thrusting even harder. He filled me with his cock over and over again, it wasn't long before he let out long guttural moan and I felt his warm seed filling me. It spilled out around his cock and down the back of my legs. He continued to thrust into me until every last drop was gone. Then he let his spent dick slide from my body.  
"Turn around," Gerard ordered me. I turned to face him; my cheeks bright red. He came to the end of the bed and stood between my legs, he made quick work of removing his pants. His erection stood proudly in my face. "Suck me off now, Mikey," he told me. I nodded.

I took Gerard into my mouth sliding down his shaft. He grabbed the back of my head forcing it deeper into my throat, choking me a little. He thrusts his hips roughly, filling my mouth over and over, shoving himself to the back of my throat. Frank stood close by watching us quietly. He fucked my face relentlessly. I knew how much this turned him on, I could feel how close he was. He was throbbing in my mouth. He quickly jerked my head off of his member releasing his seed all over my face. He stepped back from me admiring his work for a moment. He raised his hand slapping me hard across my face.

"You're a filthy whore, aren’t you, Mikey," he tells me laughing. I rubbed my stinging cheek covered in his fluid. He then pulled Frank close to him holding him in his arms as the both stood there looking at me.  
"Finish yourself," he told me, making a jerking motion with his hand. He and Frank both laugh. Embarrassed, I take my dick in my hand stroking myself. I make quick work of it as they stood there watching me, feeling ashamed and hurt. The moment I came, they left me alone. I curled up on the bed and cried. I have no idea how long I was laying there before Frank came back.

"Mikey," he said softly. I looked up at him, my eyes red and swollen.

"What do you want," I ask. He reaches out, taking my hand and pulling me to him. He wraps his arms around me, holding me against his chest and strokes my head gently.  
"I'm sorry, Mikey, I didn't mean to hurt you. Gerard can be a dick sometimes," he said matter of factly.  
"I know," I say into Frank’s chest quietly.  
"He’s gone right now, he went to get cigarettes," Frank tells me. I stay that way in his arms not moving for while. "I will make it up to you later, Mikey. I promise," Frank tells me. He kisses my forehead softly before he stands up.  
"I really do like that skirt on you," he tells me winking. I blush as he leaves. I pull myself up from the bed and head to the shower to clean myself up. I think of him holding me just a few moments ago and smile. Maybe tonight wasn't a complete disaster.


End file.
